Chester Valentine
by Monroe Vs Mansfield
Summary: Wilhelmina's just had a baby...but who is the baby-daddy? have to read and find out,haven't quite made my own mind up yet :S DANIMINA/WONNOR/OTHER?
1. Dramatic Enterance

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or any of its characters (but a girl can dream, right?)

**Chapter one!**

Sipping on his morning coffee Connor Owen flicked threw the paper but he suddenly stopped, spitting out a huge mouth full of coffee as he read the article on the second page.

_Dramatic Entrance!__!! _

_Fashion Diva, and Editor in Chief of MODE magazine Wilhelmina Slater welcomed__ her newborn son, Chester Valentine Slater, into the world yesterday evening. Chester, who weighed 5lbs 10oz, made a dramatic entrance yesterday in the Meade's private jet, on the way back from a business meeting in Milan. It was Wilhelmina's Co-Editor in Chief and business partner, the former playboy Daniel Meade, who delivered the baby with help from emergency services via his cell phone. Ms Slater's assistant/ publicist gave the following statement from the hospital earlier this morning "Both mother and baby are doing fine, and are now in hospital resting! Wilhelmina is very grateful that Daniel was able to help her through yesterday's extraordinary events and she says that Chester's safe arrival wouldn't have been possible without him!" But the question on everyone's lips is just who is the Wilhelmina's baby-daddy? The leading lady of fashion has remained extremely tight lipped on the subject since announcing her pregnancy last April, but there has been a lot of speculation as to who really fathered baby Chester. A source close to the ex-supermodel says that 'there are two possible fathers' meaning that Wilhelmina herself doesn't know who actually fathered her son. Its been suggested that the fashion Diva planed to carry out a DNA test on the baby shortly after his birth, but its not yet been confirmed whether this is true or not. But what we do know is with a mom like Wilhelmina this little boy is bound to be a heartbreaker. _

"Oh My God!!!!" he practically shouted as he re-read the article for the millionth time.

"Hey what's wrong baby!?"

He was momentarily startled by a young blonde woman who came up behind him and draped her arms around his shoulders leaning against his back. Pushing her off of him hastily he ran into the lounge and turned on the TV, flicking straight over to fashionTV, with the young blonde following close behind obviously upset by his rejection. The unmistakable voice of Suzuki St. Pierre filled the room as he turned the volume right up standing inches away from the LCD TV.

"…_I mean what was the woman thinking when she left the house?...Now in other news I'm sure you've all heard about the drama surrounding the birth of our very own fashion diva Wilhelmina Slater's baby son yesterday evening. Chester Valentine Slater was delivered by none other than Co-Editor in Chief and infamous playboy Daniel Meade. Daniel was spotted earlier this morning entering the New York hospital where both mother and baby staying and hasn't left since! We'll have more on that story later but for now where going to look at who's on the hot and not list this week--"_

As the realisation of what was happening sunk in he threw the remote control with great force at the TV.

"SONOFABITCH" he shouted as he stormed towards the door. A few pace behind him trotted the blonde…

"Baby what's wrong? Where are you going? Have I done something wrong?"

"NO!!! JUST LEAVE ME OKAY!!! I NEED TO CLEAR MY HEAD"

He shouted back to her before slamming the door behind him, turning and punching the wall numerous times until his knuckles where coated in a thick coat of red blood. Running his bloodied hand threw his hair he tried to calm himself rather unsuccessfully, as his mind was in overdrive trying to process and piece together the situation and what little facts he knew about the whole thing. All he knew was his ex had just given birth to a baby, and if he'd done the maths write than that baby boy could possibly be his son!!!


	2. DNA

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in the chair next to the bed he wore a huge dopey grin as he watched the tiny, sleeping baby he cradled in his arms. Everything about this tiny little boy was perfect, and in all honesty he was the most adorable baby he'd ever seen. Well to be honest he hadn't seen many and even then he'd never really took much notice. But since the moment he'd laid eyes on this baby boy, from the moment he'd taken his first breathe he'd been memorized and had barely taken his eyes off of him.

"Look at you sitting there grinning like the village idiot!"

He jumped slightly at her voice as he thought she was still sleeping soundly in the bed next to his seat. Finally managing to drag his eyes away from the baby his glance fell on her, she was sat upright in bed, her hair all messy, and totally exhausted from giving birth just a few hours ago. But he could honestly say he'd never seen anybody who looked as beautiful as she did right now. Suddenly his train of thought was redirected as he felt the baby squirm slightly in his arms. Noticing the unnerved look on her face as she watched them, he gently passed the baby over to her. A huge smile spread across her face matching his own as she comforted her son holding him tightly against her chest and cooed to him.

"Hey handsome…it's okay little man mommies here!"

He couldn't quite explain it but he was now seeing her in a completely different light. It was weird, and before today he would have been completely freaked out by her acting so…caring. He sat there watching her comfort and coe over her son it seemed so natural and perfect. Whereas' a few hours ago he wouldn't have been able to comprehend her being so gentle, warm and maternal, especially with him in the room watching her every move.

He was genuinely shocked at just how natural being a mother came to her, and he was even more shocked that she didn't seem to mind him seeing her like this; all soft and gooey, her hair all messed up without a hint of make-up anywhere to be seen, and not to mention the fact that dreadful hospital gown she'd been forced to wear.

A comfortable silence washed over them, a silence that just a couple of hours ago would have left them both feeling extremely awkward. But not now, not after today, not after what they'd shared in that private jet, not after they'd brought little baby Chester into the world together. They hadn't really talked about things much; neither had wanted to be the one to bring up _that _particular topic of conversation, and to be truthful up until now neither was quite sure what they felt or what they would even say. But he knew as soon as he's held that baby in his arms that this was what he wanted and he decided that now was as good a time as any to admit it to the one person he thought he'd never be able to confide in. Just by seeing the baby boy take his first breathe he instantly knew that all the fears and doubts he'd held onto during the past few months where completely irrelevant. This child was his son. He didn't need to know whether they shared the same DNA because it didn't matter, none of it mattered anymore. To be honest he didn't really know why he'd thought it would make a difference. So what if it wasn't him that had contributed to Chester's conception, to him it didn't matter. He had a healthy baby son. He just hoped that Wilhelmina would see it too.


End file.
